The Chronicles of Narnia - Prince Caspian A Guardian?
by raegan.ramsey
Summary: Angelica is the Guardian to the Kings and Queens, though her main goal is protecting the High King. Aslan said, all four have one.. They are called back to Narnia and find Prince Caspian. Can he be a Guardian too?


_((Purely for fun because I have no life and my muse happens to be in a roleplay with someone who plays Peter Pevensie. So technically this is what happens when said muse doesn't get to be with her Peter. I own nothing expect my OC Angelica Boots. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis who created The Chronicles of Narnia. This is movie and book based, but AU. I am just borrowing his world for a bit.))_

**The Chronicle of Narnia:**

**Prince Caspain.. A Guardian?**

**Prolog ~ **This side of the Wardrobe

Kirke Manor, English Countryside

Winter, 1940

Six months after the Pevensie children had returned to their home in Finchely, Professor Digory Kirke was sitting in his study; glasses perched on his nose, a hot cup of tea at his elbow and his pipe laying in the tray in the corner when he heard a rather loud bump. Looking up he was rather shocked to see a boy tumble from the wall, soon followed by a teenage girl. Professor Kirke jumped from his chair behind the desk, causing the desk to shake. "Angelica?"

Angelica sat up from the floor, pushing her hair from her face. "Hello Papa."

Professor Kirke bent down, wrapping his arms around his daughter "Welcome home my Lioness."

Angelica laughed, wrapping her arms around her father she closed her eyes, inhaling the pipe tobacco that lingered on his coat. "Glad to be home Papa."

Digory pulled back from Angelica, smiling at her, he looked over at the boy sitting on the floor. "Who is your friend?"

Angelica moved from her father's hug to Tumnus' side. "Papa this is Faun Tumnus from Narnia. Guardian to one Lucy Pevenise. By Aslan's grace Tumnus was allowed to come back with me so that we could protect the ones we love."

Digory had to adjust his glasses before removing them. "Well.. But he is a human boy. What happened to him being a Faun?"

Tumnus laughed, holding out his hand. Something he learned from Lucy. "I am called Thomas here Professor Kirke. Angelica said the world would see us as siblings."

Digory shook Tumnus, now Thomas' hand, "Well dear boy, if you would not mind, you can be Thomas Kirke." He stood up, pulling both children up with him. "Now.. I suppose you need to be caught up with all that has happened."

Angelica nodded, pointing at the sofa in front of the desk for Tumnus. "How long has gone by? Peter..?" she whispered.

Digory leaned against his desk, "The Pevenise's have returned to Finchely. They will be going to school in the fall next year. If you both protect one of them, I suppose you both will want to go to school with them."

Thomas looked at Angelica before looking back at Digory. "I believe that is what is planned."

Digory looked at his daughter, "Then we have about six months to prepare you both for school. The way things work is Angelica would go to school with the girls while Thomas.. goes with the boys. How old are you Thomas?"

Thomas wasn't sure, "As a Faun I was about … 100 I guess. Here.. I am to be a year older than Lucy."

Digory nodded, "Then for now, you both need to sleep. Tomorrow we shall go to town and find you both new clothes. You will need to look up – to date for when you go to school." Digory stood up and offered his arms to his daughter and his new son. He led them to the rooms Angelica had when she first came here. "Sleep my Lady Lioness, and Master Faun. Tomorrow will be a big day."

**Chapter 1 ~ ** The Call

Railway Station

It was time for school again and like all good boys and girls, the uniforms were put back on and suitcases packed for the train ride to the school campuses. One Peter Pevenise was making his way down the stairs to the platform to meet his siblings when a blonde girl about his age stopped in front of him. "You're Peter Pevensie aren't you?" she asked twirling a lock of her blonde hair around her finger.

Peter stopped in his tracks, holding back his sigh. Ever since returning from the Professor' s house last summer and helping mum rebuild the home and taking on a part time job he had filled out. With that muscle came the looks from all the females in town and at school. Sadly the only female he wanted was one that was more dream than reality. No other female could compare to the Angel he had lost and would wait for. "Yes.. That is my name. Can I help you with something?" he asked her while looking over her head trying to spot his siblings.

"My name is Sarah Marshel. I've seen you around, was wondering if you would like to see a movie once we all get settled at school?"

Peter did sigh then; he looked down at the girl, blue eyes and blonde hair and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. I am busy with classes. I also have someone I am waiting for." He held up his left hand showing her the silver band on his ring finger, he went to move around her when a group of boys grouped him in. The leader put his arm around Sarah's shoulder, "This guy bothering you babe?"

Both Sarah and Peter rolled their eyes, "I was just leaving. Excuse me." Once more Peter tried to move around only this time Sarah's boyfriend, bumped him as he was leaving.

"Say you're sorry." Said the boy.

Peter looked disgusted, "For what? You bumped me." Again he moved around him.

This time the boy pushed him. "I said, say you are sorry."

"No." said Peter, dropping his satchel.

The boy hit Peter, knocking him back into his friends. Sarah squealed and ran off while Peter got hit two more times before fighting back on his own. After a crowd had gathered, Peter was pushed towards the stairs he saw Susan's look of shame before he was pulled back into the thick of things. A shout of "Edmund" had Peter looking for his brother only to see another person had joined the fight.

Angelica and Thomas were late getting to the train station and because of this; they were worried they wouldn't be able to find Peter or Lucy. Though were ever one was the others were not too far behind. "Thomas.." called Angelica, grabbing his hand and pushing through the crowd. The cheers of "Fight" "Fight" "Fight" had both stopping to try to look. Grumbling under breath, Angelica held Thomas' hand tight and pushed through the crowd. Seeing who it was that was fighting had her growling under her breath which in turn had the crowd parting. When one of the bigger boys once more threw the blonde towards the stairs Angelica could see who it was. "Peter." Being who she was she couldn't let Peter be hurt more so she jumped on the back of the nearest boy and pulled his hair, digging her fingers into his eyes.

The boy screamed like a girl, hitting the wall head first before dropping to the ground. Thomas, seeing another boy lift his fist towards Angelica, dropped to the ground and tripped the boy, causing said boy to fall face first on the cement as well. Turning, Angelica smiled at Thomas before ducking a swing and punching the boy in the gut, which caused him to double over. Angelica gave an upper cut to the boys jaw, making him drop too. She went to help Peter while Thomas went to Edmund when she was caught from behind and held in place. "Fighting isn't a place for a lady." Said the Officer. Angelica tried kicking but all that did was kick the back of the lead boys head as he was punching Peter. This caused the boy to turn and see the Officer. He gulped and took off, with the last two boys following him.

Another officer came and pulled Peter, Edmund and Thomas up by their shirts, "You boys should act your age." He gave Peter a jerk before walking away, waving at the one holding Angelica to follow him.

Once released, Thomas ran up to Angelica holding out her bag. "Thank you Thomas." She pulled the maroon jacket back into place and fixed her scarf. "I so miss the blues of home.."

Thomas nodded, "I miss my green scarf."

Angelica giggled softly. England just wasn't home, at least not the city life. The Manor was as close as you could get to Narnia from here. She looked around because she had lost Edmund and Peter in the small crowd. "Come on, we need to find them." She took Thomas' hand back in hers so they wouldn't get lost and began to walk.

Edmund snorted as he sat down on the stone bench against the wall, leaning his head back. "You're welcome you know."

Peter paced in front the bench, while Susan and Lucy sat down. "I had it sorted you know."

Susan sighed as she adjusted her skirt, "What happened this time Peter?"

"Guy and his gang bumped me." Said Peter, running his hands through his hair, he sighed again remembering another pair of hands.

"So you hit him?" asked Lucy confused.

"No, after he bumped me twice and pushed me into his friends, then I hit him."

"Oh Peter.. Why can't you just walk away? Ever since the Professors you have been nothing but snappish and rude." Chided Susan.

"I shouldn't have to walk away Su! I didn't do anything but try to walk away. Don't you ever get tired of being treated like kids? And I have every reason to be rude and snappish, I lost someone Susan. She's missing and all I can do is wait!" asked Peter throwing himself down onto the bench between Lucy and Edmund.

"Umm Pete.. We are kids. Speaking of kids.. Who was that girl and boy who jumped into the fight?" asked Edmund, looking back down the platform.

"I wasn't always a kid…. It's been a year.. How much longer must we wait till we can go home? Till I can see her again?" Peter cried out softly, laying his head in his hands.

Lucy rubbed Peter's back in sympathy. She missed Angelica too but she missed Tumnus more. She was worried he would forget her, though she was a kid again.

Susan hmphed, and sat primly on the bench, "I think you need to accept that we live here not some Manor in the country or some make believe world with make believe people."

Edmund stood up and walked a few steps past Susan.. "Hey.. It's them."

Peter stood up next, walking to stand next to Edmund, "Them who?"

"The ones who jumped into the fight earlier. The girl was a scraper that's for sure, the boy wasn't bad either, though he used his feet like a goat." Said Edmund as the pair got closer.

Peter rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. "Ed.. look at the girl. Really look at her because I think I am dreaming."

Edmund gave his brother an odd look before looking back at the girl, "If you are dreaming, so am I."

Lucy always curious, peeked between her brothers.. "Is that Angelica?" she whispered.

By this time Thomas had spotted the Pevenise's and let go of Angelica's hand to race over to them. Angelica realizing that she had lost her "brother" spun in a circle before she caught the back of his head disappearing around a corner. "Thomas!" she yelled, racing after him

"Lucy.." whispered Thomas and he wrapped her in his arms.

Edmund and Peter were stunned to see this twelve year old boy wrap their baby sister in a hug. "Now wait a minute!" they both shouted.

Lucy leaned back enough to look at the boy and smiled wide, " !" before she wrapped her arms around him to hug him back.

Susan heard the exchange and came over, hearing the last part she could only stare as her sister and a boy she called hugged like they couldn't be parted. "The only we knew…"

"Was in Narnia." Both boys finished.

Lucy pulled back to take his hands, "How.. Why…"she couldn't really make a full sentence and just kept smiling.

"My name is Thomas Kirke here, my Queen." Thomas smiled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop running off." Angelica said, bending over to catch her breath.

"I won't have to now. I found them Majesty."

Angelica looked up into the faces of the Pevensie's, her jaw dropping after seeing them again in oh so long. She wasn't sure what to say and she really didn't have too because Peter grabbed her up in a hug and spun her, "My Catty Queen!" he let her slide to the ground before smashing his lips to her, curling his fists into the loose curls of her pony tail. Angelica gasped as he spun her and her mouth was still open when he smashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers curling into his shaggy hair as they stood there kissing.

Lucy and Thomas laughed while Susan and Edmund groaned, "Just like at the Cair all over again."

Peter pulled away slowly, nipping her bottom lip as he did so. "Gods, I have missed you so much my Angel. Where have you been? How is with you? How is Narnia and Aslan?" said Peter, pulling her over to the bench and sitting down, pulling her onto his lap like he used too. "You still smell like sunflowers." He whispered, resting his chin on her shoulder so he could inhale her scent.

Angelica laughed sitting on his lap and leaning into him. Edmund sat on their one side, while Susan sat on the other side. Lucy and Thomas held hands and stood in front of them. She smiled at them all. "One, I always smell like sunflowers. Two, you still smell like the rain. Three, I was kept behind in Narnia.. Aslan wanted our people to be prepared not to have rulers for a time. Tumnus and I did the best we could but even the Centaurs said the outcome didn't look good for Narnia." She looked down, playing with the hem of her grey skirt.

Thomas squeezed Lucy's hand, "The High Queen and I did what we could. Then Aslan said I had a choice, I could be put to sleep until Lucy returned to Narnia or I could lose my legs and be here with her."

Lucy looked shocked and sad all at once, " .. you .. gave up being a Faun?"

He turned to look at her, pushing a strand of hair that had escaped her braids behind her ear, "Partly my Valiant one. But if we should ever go back to Narnia, I'll be a faun again. Until, then.. this is how I look." He held his arms out to the side, showing his grey slacks and white button shirt.

Lucy smiled, wrapping her arms around him again, "I have missed you so much."

Thomas smiled, "As have I my Queen."

"But why?" asked Susan.

Everyone turned to stare at her. "You didn't know?" asked Edmund looking around the sitting couple.

"Know what?"

" is Lucy's Guardian. Like Angelica is Peter's." said Edmund.

Angelica put her hand over Susan's, "You and Edmund have a Guardian too. We just haven't found them yet. But we will."

Susan sighed, looking behind her. "Quick.. talk to me."

The others blinked in surprise and looked at each other, "We are Su." Said Peter.

Lucy was just leaning into Thomas when she felt what she thought was a pinch; she gave a startled yelp of surprise and jumped backwards.

"Hush Lu! I don't want him coming over here!" whispered Susan harshly.

"Sorry Su. I felt something pinch me."

Thomas looked concerned and scanned Lucy from head to toe. He felt a sensation as well, only it felt like a tingle along his spine. "Where did the cold air come from?" he asked, wrapping Lucy into his arms.

Angelica jumped from Peter's lap with a half laugh half squeal, "Peter!"

"I didn't do anything!" said Peter jumping as if he was pushed form the bench.

"Don't touch me Peter!" hissed Edmund, jumping from the bench as well.

Susan stood up slowly looking around in confusion, "What is that?" she asked as the train began to rush past.

Lucy grinned at Thomas who in turn smirked up at Angelica who then smiled at Peter and Edmund, "Its magic." They all said.

"Hold hands, quick!" said Susan as she grabbed Lucy's hand who already had Thomas' hand in her own. Peter grabbed Susan's and Angelica's while Angelica grabbed Edmunds who sighed in relief because he really didn't want to hold his brother's hand. Just as they all linked hands the tiles from the ceiling began to fall down, the ground rumbled under their feet and the bricks behind them seemed to disappear altogether. When the train vanished into the tunnel the group had to shield their eyes from the glare of the sun on the water. They let go of hands as they slowly made their way out of the cave they found themselves standing in.

Susan shook her head in wonder while Lucy looked over at Thomas and squealed seeing his Faun legs back. He laughed and took off running, enjoying his legs again. Lucy giggled and chased after him into the ocean. Susan laughed and ran into the waves, followed by Edmund. Peter picked Angelica up over his shoulder and took off for the water himself to toss her in.

For about an hour they played until Angelica was hit by wave and drenched from head to toe. She sat waist deep in the water laughing until Peter plucked her up and carried her to shore where ever one was sitting. "Ed.. what's wrong?" asked Lucy as she leaned against Tumnus.

Edmund was standing in ankle deep water looking up to the hill. "Where are we?"

Lucy giggled, "Narnia silly. is a Faun again."

"If that is true, why don't I remember ruins anywhere in Narnia?" asked Edmund.

Everyone stood up and looked in the direction Edmund was looking. Sure enough, on the cliff overlooking the ocean were ruins. Thomas and Angelica looked at each other first before covering their mouths. "The Cair" they both said as they took off to the stairs in the cliff side, leaving the others to stare in confusion before racing after them.

**Chapter 2 ~ ** Return to Narnia

Walking bare foot through the ruins they explored wasn't the smartest idea they had had. Debris, rock chips, roots and tree limbs covered the ground. Peter kept close to Angelica while Tumnus followed Lucy around. For them, it was like a few days ago they had left. While for the siblings it was over a year. "We lived here." Said Susan picking up a chess piece.

Edmund rushed over, taking it from her hands, "Hey that's mine."

Peter pulled a teary eyed Angelica over to Su and Ed, "Which chess set? You had so many." Said Peter with a chuckle, pulling Angelica into his side.

Edmund grinned, "Didn't have a solid gold chess set in England now did I?"

Tumnus nudged Lucy and motioned to the stone clearing. "It can't be!" gasped Lucy, pulling Tumnus by the hand. The others followed slowly after her, once all gathered, Lucy placed them on the raised platform in order they were crowned. Then placed Angelica between Peter and Susan and Tumnus next to her. "Don't you see it? The walls, the columns there and a big glass ceiling."

Peter looked at Angelica, realizing why she was crying, "Cair Paravel" he whispered gathering her to him. "What happened here?" taking her hand in his once more Peter moved around the throne room.

Edmund moved over to the side of the smashed columns, "Catapults."

Peter turned around from where he was looking at the ground, "What Ed?"

"Cair Paravel was attacked; these ruins didn't just happen Peter"

Angelica looked at Tumuns, "The Vault" they said.

Peter looked at Edmund and together they moved to a wall that was still intact. Pushing the false wall away revealed a wooden door. Using his pocket knife Peter cut a hole in the wood and slipped his arm though it to open the door from the inside. He ripped a part of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick, "You don't have a match do you Ed?"

Edmund shook his head, reaching into his bag and pulling out a flashlight "No.. but this might help."

Peter laughed, holding out his hand for Angelica, "You could have said something before I ripped my shirt?"

Edmund turned on the flashlight and went down the stairs, Peter and Angelica followed by Susan and then Lucy and Tumnus. "Before Tumnus and I left, we had all of our items packed away. Neither of us were sure if we would ever see you again but we wanted to protect the things we all loved." Whispered Angelica.

"It was our way of keeping a part of you here in Narnia." Said Tumnus looking at Lucy once they reached the bottom. Peter moved to open the Iron Gate and everyone followed behind him.

"Everything is here." Angelic and Tumnus stood to the back, watching as they walked around the vault, remembering their years here in Narnia. Peter moved to a statue on the right and the trunk that was in front of it. He pushed off the rocks and opened it; he smiled as his sword was inside along with his crown, signet ring and clothing. "Angelica?"  
"Yes.. I put it there. In case we ever came back.. Or you did." She said walking up to stand next to him. "Where is your chest?" She tilted her head to the side, in an alcove hidden behind his. "I had mine hidden. In case you came back without me. I didn't want you to have visuals of what you couldn't have anymore."

Peter put his sword back in the chest without really looking at it and gathered Angelica into his arms. "I've had my dreams for over a year, at least with another visual I would have known you really existed."

Angelica curled into him, holding him back just as tight as he was to her. "It was about two years here in Narnia before Tumnus and I had things settled enough we could leave. We were worried that my portal wouldn't work."

Peter cupped her face in his hands, "You still have magic?"

Angelica nodded, turning her face to kiss his left palm. Her lips grazing over something metal. She pulled his hand from her face and looked down at his fingers. "Your wedding ring?"

Peter nodded, "It was still on my finger when we came back through the wardrobe. I haven't taken it off. This was my visual that something really did happen." He looked over at her statue "Seeing your likeness means my dreams weren't just dreams."

Angelica felt more tears gather in her eyes as she held up her left hand, "Mine has never been removed either."

Peter kissed her hard before pulling back and pushing the hair from her face, "I love you Angelica Pevensie. I kept your words close this last year without you. I swear, I will never let you out of my sight."

Angelica kissed him back, smiling "I Love you back Peter Pevensie. And I am going to the same school as your sisters. I'll be across the street from you for a whole year." She turned to his trunk and pulled the lion signet ring from it, placing it on his right middle finger. "Welcome Home High King Peter."

Edmund snorted, "To what is left of it."

Lucy took a dress from her trunk holding it up to her, "I was so tall." Tumnus laughed softly. "Not much taller my Queen."

Susan laughed too, "Well you were older then as well Lu." She turned back to her trunk.

Edmund rolled his eyes, pulling the helmet from his head, "Yeah, as opposed to hundreds of years later when you are younger."

Lucy tilted her head at Susan, "What is wrong?" she asked, putting her dress back in the trunk and pulling a green and gold scarf form it. She placed it around Tumnus' neck. "My Faun Guardian."

"Why thank you my Valiant one." Said Tumnus kissing the top of Lucy's head.

Susan pulled her bow and quiver form the trunk, frowning in confusion, "My horn is missing. I must have left it on my saddle the day we … went back." She looked down at her feet.

Angelica shook her head but remained silent. Very few would remember the tales of old let alone know about the hidden vault. She turned her head to look back at Peter, tears in her eyes.

Peter picked his sword back up again, removing it from its sheath, "_When Aslan bears his teeth, Winter meets its death."_ He said, reading what was written on his sword.

Lucy whimpered, _"And when he shakes his mane, We shall have Spring again."_ She closed her eyes, turning to Tumnus who wrapped his arms around her. "Everyone is gone Tum, the Beavers, Orieus, the Animals.."  
Susan and Edmund dropped their heads in sadness; Peter put his sword back in the sheath, looking at Angelica and then the others. "It's about time we found out what is going on and why we are back."

**Chapter 3 ~ ** The Vault

Angelica smiled at Tumnus and moved around the Vault, blowing softly on the torches near each of the alcoves. Peter shook his head and pulled her to him, "And you couldn't have done _that _when I asked for matches?" he whispered into her now loose curls. She giggled moving to her trunk and pulling a half dress from it and leather pants.

Peter groaned softly under his breath now being able to see what he was looking at. The hidden windows let in sunlight but the torches helped so much better. He looked down into his own trunk and pulled a shirt and a pair of brown breeches from it. Digging deeper he found a pair of brown boots as well, "You and Tumnus really thought about everything didn't you?"

Angelica nodded slowly, "It was our way of preparing for the days. The trunks are enchanted so it has about a year or two worth of clothing in them. I do believe your good black dress boots are in there as well." She said, moving around the corner to change.

Edmund heard the exchange and wished for a moment he had someone who would have missed him when they had returned to England. He looked through his trunk and tilted his head; he had every day clothes as well as his best dress clothes in the trunk. "Queen Angelica thought of you and Queen Susan as well during the years of planning. Each of you have a year or two worth of clothing. We tried to plan for whatever the years had planned for our land." Said Tumnus softly as he moved to the Iron Gate to wait. Edmund felt tears in his eyes, "Thank you both." He whispered as he took some clothes and went behind a wall to change.

Once they were all dressed, they closed the trunks, put out the torches and closed the gate securely before climbing the steps back to the throne room. Peter and Edmund closed the wooden door and moved the false wall back into place. Tumnus pulled some ivy over the wall and adjusted the vines so they would grow over the wall. "That should help protect it some more."

Lucy wrapped her hand in Tumnus' and smiled, "Our lives are down there, memories that we really did live and grow up here. This is home but I know that so long as I carry the memories in my heart and Tum is alive I'll always have a little bit of home with me."

Susan laid her hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled down at her, "Spoken like a wise ruler Lu."

"I don't think any of us could have said it better ourselves." Said Edmund.

"Well, maybe you couldn't, but my home is by my side and if she doesn't return with me when we have to leave again, I'll figure out those spell books at your fathers and bring you back myself." Said Peter putting his arm around Angel's waist and kissing the top of her head.

Angelica giggled and kissed his chin, "No worries about that Kingy. I am here to stay and so is Tumnus."

"Come on. We need to get off Cair Paravel island somehow." said Edmund moving back towards the beach.

"How is everyone with swimming?" asked Susan putting her quiver onto her back and checking her bow string for strength.

Peter shook his head, looking at Lucy and Tumnus. "Pretty sure swimming is out Su. Lucy can't swim a lick and I doubt Tumnus can either."

"Can't Angelica use her magic and get us across?" Asked Lucy curiously. The topic of Angelica's magic had never been discussed. Though all the siblings and those of the Council knew she was powerful and one chosen by Aslan to wield that power no matter what, it wasn't something anyone really knew details too.

Angelica shook her head followed by Peter's head shake. "I can't Lucy. While I really do not know my magical limits all magic comes with a price. The price for me is the more I use it the more exhausted I get. And while I know your big brother is strong and enjoys holding me every chance he gets, I doubt he would be able to carry me for the whole time we have to travel."

Peter remained silent while Angelic talked and looked at her like she was one brick shy of a full wall at her words. "Is that a challenged my Catty Queen?" he asked turning her to stand in front of him, hands on her hips.

Angelica realizing what she had said turned pale then blushed to her hairline; she waved her arms in the air "No no no. No challenge at all. I am just not sure what would happen to me if I used my powers to float or even teleport us all over to the other side. My powers may be better used at a later date."

Everyone watched the exchange and laughed. They knew Peter would carry Angelica anywhere just to keep her close to him and to know she was really near. He had done so many times during the Golden Age and everyone knew he would do so again. To prove what everyone had been thinking Peter picked Angelica up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on, we need to walk the shore and see if we can cross anywhere." With that he proceeded to walk back to the beach. The others looked at each other and shrugged, following behind the arguing couple.

**Chapter 4 ~ ** Telemarines in Narnia?

Once back on the shore, Peter put Angelica down and kissed her softly a few times before taking her hand in his. "You haven't gained an ounce yet I know you can eat as much as Edmund."

Angelica curled her fingers between his and smiled, "I am a feline my heart. I am small by nature; though the one called Mother was in actuality half Jinn and Giant. I get most of my physical looks from the one called Father. He was a cat you know." She began to walk towards the channel where the mouth of the river seemed to be.

The others followed and soon they were all standing on what seemed to be a sandbar looking out over the river. Edmund and Tumnus having good eyesight next to Angelica with her cat eyes pulled the others to the ground and grabbed Angelica and Peter telling them to "Hush". Edmund pointed at the mouth of the channel with river met ocean. There slowly coming into view was a boat with what appeared two soldiers inside and a third person tied up. They watched as one of the soldiers stopped rowing and both stood up, picking the third one up between them. Susan stood up and fired an arrow at the soldiers hitting the boat instead. She moved around the sandbar and pointed it at the boat, "Drop him!"

The others were proud of Susan for being the first one to take action though it was out of character for her. They went and stood around her, they could hear muffled words coming from the one that was tied and gagged, it sounds like "drop him?" with violent head shaking. The soldiers looked at each other and shrugged, tossing the gagged one into the river. Susan let her arrow fly hitting one of the soldiers knocking him into the river. The other solider got worried and dived into the river on his own, swimming to the other shore.

Peter quickly removed his sword and handed it to Angelica before jumping into the river himself and swimming down to the sinking man. Edmund followed Peter into the river and grabbed the rope tied to the prow of the boat and pulled it back to shore. By the time he wedged the boat onto the rocky shore and tied it off, Peter had returned with the man… or rather dwarf and laid him on the beach. Lucy pulled her dagger out and knelt down quickly to cut the dwarfs hands apart. Once his hands were free the dwarf pulled the gag from his mouth and spit out the water he had inhaled.

The dwarf rolled over glaring up at the group, "'Drop_ him'_?! Was that the best you could come up with?!"

Susan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "A simple _Thank you _would be just fine you know?"

The dwarf rolled over and stood up, "They were doing just fine drowning me without your help!"

Peter crossed his arms as well, only dropping them when he felt Angelica lay her hand over his shoulder, "Maybe we should have let them drown you." He felt the lion eyes glaring at him and mumbled a "Sorry" under his breath.

Lucy being the calmer of the siblings looked at the dwarf, "Why were they trying to kill you Master Dwarf?"

The dwarf finished removing the ropes from around him and throwing the gag to the ground, "They're Temlarines.. It's what they do." He grumbled.

"Wait.. Telmarines are in Narnia? How? Why?" asked Edmund, looking around the group.

"Where have you all been the last few hundred years?" the dwarf asked really looking at the group around him.

"That is sort of a long story." Said Lucy with a smile leaning back against Tumnus.

Angelica handed Peter his sword and the dwarf slapped his forehead, seeing the lion headed sword in the older boys' hands. He looked at the girl with the faun, the dark haired beauty, the almost cold eyed dark haired boy and the blonde with the bronze haired cat. "You cannot be them. You have got to be joking. You all are it? You lot are the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Peter held out his hand, "High King Peter… the Magnificent."

Angelica and Susan smiled and rolled their eyes, "You might have wanted to leave the last part out Kingy. Not all need that little bit." The others giggled and agreed.

The dwarf chuckled, "Yeah, probably."

Peter looked around the group with a pout, "You might be surprised." He said drawing Rhindon from its sheath.

The dwarf shook his head, looking up at Peter "You don't want to do that boy."

Peter grinned, tilting his head in Edmunds direction "Oh not me. My wife would kill me, It's for him."

Edmund looked shocked but drew his sword while Peter offered his sword hilt first to the dwarf. The dwarf looked strangely at the group before taking the sword and promptly dropping the point into the sand. Edmund getting cocky grinned at Peter, "This won't take long."

Angelica stepped back some, pulling Peter back with her. The others followed as Tumnus kept Lucy half behind him and out of the way. "Don't get cocky Ed. Remember your training."

The dwarf used the distraction to knock Edmunds sword away from pointing at him and started swinging. Edmund ducked down and the dwarf hit him in the face. Edmund stepped back a few paces and wiggled his nose, "You nearly took my nose off my face Master Dwarf."

Lucy dug her nails into Tumnus' arm "Edmund" she hissed. Angelica and Susan both looked on in worry while Peter could only pat Angelica's hand and watch with a smile on his face. Edmund was a wiz with the blade. With his cold brown eyes when going into battle he made many a knight shake in his armor. He knew Edmund would be alright. Being back in Narnia was bringing back old knowledge and memories. All of them would soon be reverting back to old speech and manners by the time they were done.

The dwarf smirked at the dark haired boy, "Awww.. poor little boy. Are you alright?" he asked mockingly as he and Edmund circled each other, swords drawn and pointing at each other. The Dwarf made a low slash at Edmunds feet which he managed to jump over the blade. Edmund went on the attack and with a few sword twists and the sound of metal on metal the Dwarf lost his sword. Standing still for a moment, the dwarf looked at the sword laying on the beach and then back at the group before falling to his knees in the sand.

"Beards and besteads! That horn worked after all." He whispered in awe.

Susan moved forward and looked at the Dwarf, "What horn are you speaking of?"

The dwarf sat down in the sand fully looking up at Susan, "You're the Gentle Queen of Old?"

Susan nodded, looking at the others, "I am."

"It was your horn that was blown. It was foretold that it would bring help no matter what whenever it was used. None really knew if the magic still worked anymore."

Angelica winced at that, "Master Dwarf, how was the horn found? Before I left I made sure it was locked away." She asked, sitting on the ground in front of the dwarf. Peter put his sword back on and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his once more. After a year without her, he wasn't losing a chance at touching her right now.

"Trumpkin Majesty. My name is Trumpkin. And I am not sure _how _the horn came to be in his hands, but it was. I was captured before I had the chance to find out the tale."

The others slowly sat down in the sand as well. "Trumpkin? Is that your name?" asked Edmund. Wanting to make things clear for all of them.

"Aye, I said so didn't I?"

Tumnus had to cover his mouth and Lucy turned her head to his shoulder to hide the laughter and smiles. Edmund snorted, "Well Trumpkin. Shall we make our way to the one who has the Queen's horn. It is her's after all." Said Edmund standing up.

Angelica and Peter remained sitting in the sand, Trumpkin didn't move either. He knew to wait until the High King and Queen rose or dismissed someone. "Trumpkin.. where is the one with the horn?" asked Peter.

Trumpkin swallowed, "Aslan's How."

Tumnus stepped forward a bit, "Aslan's How? You wouldn't mean the Stone Table would you?"

Trumpkin pointed his finger in the direction of the woods on the other shore. "About a day's journey or so that way."

Peter looked at Angelica, an internal conversation seeming to be happening between them. Peter nodded and looked back at Trumpkin, "Well, if Aslan's How is the Stone Table then it's about half a day's ride or so from there to the Fords of Beruna…"

"Pardon Majesty, we call it Beruna's Bridge." Said Trumpkin.

Angelica covered her mouth and Peter sighed, "Well… _We _didn't have a bridge. As I was saying, from Beruna down to here was another day or so. If we rode easily we usually made it back here around teatime on the second day. Riding hard.. we could make it in a day or so."

"Well that was all during _your _time. It's all changed since then." Mumbled Trumpkin.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Why not use the boat Peter? We can follow the river back the way the soldiers came from. Should get us closer to our destination at any rate."

Peter stood, offering his hand to Angelica and pulling her up as well. He pulled her close, fitting her against his side. "Good idea Ed."

Edmund smiled "Row the boat up and around to Glasswater Creek. That should bring us up somewhere behind the Stone Table, shouldn't be that hard to get there then."

Trumpkin stood moving to stand in front of Angelica and Peter, he went down on one knee, "My Lady, your presence in Narnia has been missed."

Susan blinked, "You remember Angelica but the rest of us are just a legend?"

Angelica blinked herself not really sure what Trumpkin meant. "Trumpkin.. I wasn't around during your time. I am not sure what you mean."

"You know who she is?" asked Tumnus moving forward again.

"She's the Warrior Queen. Only one of her kind in Narnia." Said Trumpkin standing up.

Angelica covered her face with her hands, "Remember when Orieus and I had gone out with a few Centaurs and dispersed the small riot? The Dwarf Elder was in the midst of it being hog tied. We freed him and he swore up and down my name would be remembered from then after. I didn't believe him."

"High Queen Angelica, the Warrior Lioness. Married to High King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia. Formerly Princess of Narnia and Guardian to the Kings and Queens but Protector of the High King." Said Trumpkin with a smile.

Peter laughed, turning his face to her ear "Seems you made many friends my Catty Queen."

Angelica pushed Peter gently, "Oh do hush Magnificent one." She said with a giggle.

"Shall we go now?" asked Lucy, holding Tumnus' hand.

"Yes, Please? I'd like my property back." Said Susan, moving towards the boat.

Edmund helped Susan into the boat before helping Trumpkin in. Tumnus helped Lucy and then followed her in. Peter picked up Angel and put her in the boat before pushing the boat back into the water and jumping in. He took the middle bench picking up the oars and beginning to row. Edmund took the rudder to steer and Trumpkin stood at the front to tell Edmund the directions. Lucy and Tumnus sat behind Peter and Susan and Angelica sat in front of him with Edmund at their back.

The girls watched the scenery as Peter rowed, soon seeing the calm waters of Glasswater Creek, "It's like the old times.." whispered Susan.

Lucy smiled, leaning on Tumnus, "Do you remember our voyage to Terebinthia.. and Galma.. and the Seven Isle and the Lone Islands?"

"Oh I do!" said Susan with a dreamy smile on her face.

"The great ship the _Splendour Hyaline_ that had the swan's head at her prow and the carved swan's wings coming back almost to her waist?" asked Angelica.

"With the silken sails and the great stern lanterns." Said Susan.

"And the feasts on the poop and the musicians." Said Edmund.

"Do you remember when we had the musicians up in the rigging playing flutes so that it sounded like music out of the sky?" asked Peter.

They all laughed until Lucy looked up at the trees on the cliffs. "They are so still" she whispered to Tumnus.

Trumpkin looked down from his position at the front of the boat, "They are trees, What do you expect?" he asked with a shrug.

She wiped tears from her eyes; Tumnus wrapped his arms around her. "They used to dance." she whispered.

Trumpkin turned to face the royals, "It wasn't long after you all vanished that the Telemarines invaded. Those of us that survived retreated to the woods. The trees… they retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

"How can Alsan have let this happen?" whimpered Lucy from Tumnus' arms.

Trumpkin snorted "Aslan? I thought he left us after you lot did."

"We never meant to leave." Said Peter.

Trumpkin nodded and turned back to face the front, "Doesn't make a big difference now does it?"

"The Four Monarchs didn't mean to leave Trumpkin. Faun Tumnus and I did mean too. We went to find them. If anyone left the Narnians on purpose it was me." Said Angelica looking down into the water.

Peter stopped rowing for a moment grabbing her hand in his, "None of us left on purpose Angel. Don't blame yourself. None at all." He took the oar and continued rowing. "Get us to the Narnians Trumpkin and it will make a difference."

**Chapter 5 ~ **A Darker Narnia?

About an hour or so of rowing later, Peter and Edmund jumped from the boat and pulled it to shore. Trumpkin got out and tied the boat to a dead tree. The girls climbed out and looked around the shore. Tumnus wasn't really watching Lucy, he was just glad to be back home. It wasn't until he heard Lucy's "Hello there! … It's alright, we're friends." , that he spun around and felt his heart drop to his hooved feet. "LUCY!"

Tumnus' shout had everyone looking up with gasps. Trumpkin moved forward, "Don't move your majesty!"

Everyone felt their hearts in their throats or down at their feet as the Bear stood up and watched Lucy. Susan drew an arrow and shouted at the Bear "Stay away from her!"

"Shoot Susan!" shouted Edmund pulling his sword and starting to run after Tumnus.

The bear dropped to all fours and started running at Lucy who turned to run and tripped on the shell covered ground. She rolled over and screamed as the saw the bear getting closer. Tumnus just reached her, when the bear fell over with a two arrows in him. Susan dropped her bow in wonder, "Why wouldn't he stop?"

Trumpkin walked over to the bear moving between the royals as they checked over the small Queen, "I expect him to be hungry."

Tumnus pulled Lucy to her feet, hugging her to him. Peter checked her over from her position in Tumnus' arms, Angelica knelt down by the bear, while Susan and Edmund stood and watched. "He was wild" said Edmund.

"I don't think he was able to talk at all." Said Peter pulling Angelica up and wrapping her in his arms, practically holding her up.

"You get treated like a dumb beast long enough and you become one." Said Trumpkin pulling his knife and setting to work to get some meat for them to eat later. "You will find Narnia more savage than you remember."

After the bear incident, Tumnus kept Lucy chained to his side. They had left the shore and headed into the woods. Peter kept Angel's hand in his as he lead the group to Aslan's How. "Are you sure you know the way?" asked Trumpkin.

"I don't remember this way at all Peter." Said Susan.

Angelica looked at all the rocks and trees they were passing by, the trail winding rather close to the rock cliff, she squeezed Peter's hand but didn't say anything.

Peter laughed at Susan, "That is what is wrong with girls. None of you can carry a map in your head."

Angelica stopped rather suddenly which caused Peter to jerk to a stop. "Are you saying I am dumb Peter Pevensie?" she asked low, her eyes flashing from brown to lion gold.

Peter realized his mistake and brushed the brown curls from Angelicas cheeks, "Not at all love. Unlike my sisters, you're able to find your way no matter where you're at."

Lucy and Susan rolled their eyes as their brother tried to squirm his way out of a mistake with his Lioness wife. "Us girls actually have something in our heads Peter." Said Lucy.

"Why won't you just listen to the DLF in the first place?" asked Susan.

"DLF?" asked Edmund putting his two cents in.

Angelica and Peter looked at Susan and Lucy as well. "Dear Little Friend" giggled Lucy.

"Oh well that isn't at all patronizing is it?" grumbled Trumpkin with a half-smile.

Peter sighed and turned, stepping up onto a rock and looking around, "I know I am not lost." He said more to himself. Angelica heard and laid her palm between his shoulder blades. Peter smiled down at her, knowing she forgive him for calling her empty headed.

"Nah.. you're not lost at all. You're just going the wrong way." Snorted Trumpkin.

Peter hopped off the rock, pulling Angelica into his arms, inhaling her scent to try and relax. He looked over at Trumpkin, "You said the one who has the Horn is at Aslan's How. The fastest way to get there is to cross at the River Rush." Angelica ran her hands up and down Peter's arms, knowing this was hard on him. He never did like to be said he was wrong.

Trumpkin nodded, "True, but unless I am mistaken, you can't cross in these parts."

"Well you're wrong then." Said Peter, going back the way they had just come, pulling Angelica along with him. She gave everyone a "Sorry" look before moving along with Peter.

Their walk continued until the "path" ended in a gorge. "You see Peter, over hundreds of years, water erodes the Earth's soil…" started Susan with a smile.

"Shush Su.." said Angelica at the same time Peter said "Shut up Susan." He looked over at Trumpkin as he walked to the edge, "Is there a way down?" asked Peter.

Trumpkin grinned, "Sure.. you fall. There is a ford at Beruna. Can any of you swim?"

Susan sighed, "Right now, swimming is better than walking." As she turned to follow Trumpkin.

Lucy, Edmund, Angelica, Tumnus and Peter stood at the edge and looked at each other. Peter sighed and moved to follow Susan and Trumpkin when Angelica tugged his hand causing him to stop and turn to her a question in his eyes he opened his mouth to speak when Lucy's call of "ASLAN" stopped him.

Peter looked at Lucy and then across the gorge, "Where?"

Lucy was pointing across the gorge, "He was right.. there."

Angelica spoke softly "He's gone now."

"He wants us over there." Said Tumnus.

Trumpkin came back over to them with Susan in tow, "Do you see him now?"

Lucy almost glared at Trumpkin, "I _did_ see him. I am not crazy."

"I am sure there are lions in the woods like the bear Lucy." Said Susan with a sigh.

Lucy crossed her arms a glare at her sister, "I Know what Aslan looks like Susan."

"Well.. I am not jumping to my death from a cliff over someone who doesn't exsit." Said Trumpkin.

"I believe you Lucy." Said Tumnus, pulling her to him.

"As do I." said Angelica.

Peter nodded, "Me too."

"I do too. Last time I didn't, I ended up looking pretty dumb." Said Edmund with a smile.

They all looked back over to the other side of the gorge, "Why didn't I see him?" asked Susan.

"Maybe you weren't looking Susan." Said Lucy.

"There isn't a way down that we can see. SO let's go to the River Rush." said Susan, turning and walking off with Trumpkin behind her.

Lucy looked back across the gorge and sighed. Tumnus took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him.

"Better follow Susan. And I thought the hot headed one was only Peter." Said Edmund, giving Lucy's shoulder a squeeze before following the Gentle Queen.

Lucy and Tumnus followed slowly after leaving Peter and Angelica looking at the other side in thought. "Did you see him Angel?" asked Peter softly.

Angelica shook her head, "No.. but I never _have _to see things Peter. I just know."

Peter helped her off the small rock she had jumped on. "More like a tingle in your spine or heart?"

She nodded her head.

Peter smiled, taking her hand and walking after the group, "Like how your magic feels against my skin when you use it in my presence."

She smiled back, "Yes, though I stopped using it around you after the first time. I know you don't like magic."

Peter stopped in the middle of the track cupping her face in his hands, "Angelica.. _you _are magic. I tingle anytime we are together. And if the tingle I felt back at the gorge was indeed Aslan and not you, which I should know the difference by now, then we will be back here rather quickly."

She nodded her head, standing on tiptoe to kiss him softly, "I love you Kingy."

He smiled even bigger, "I love you as well my Lioness." He returned her kiss and took her hand again, "Come on.. Our Gentle Queen seems to be turning into a Tyrant."

**Chapter 6 ~ ** Following Aslan

They made it to the river and hid behind a pile of logs the Telmarines were using to build the bridge. "Guess I was wrong about this path." Whispered Susan sadly.

Peter smiled at his sister and motioned with his head back to the words. No one said a thing until they reached the gorge once more. "I didn't see Aslan but I felt something. Where did you see him Lucy?"

Lucy smiled at her brother and left Tumnus' side, walking close to the edge of the gorge. "It was right around… " Lucy screamed, with Tumnus lunging for her and vanishing over the side with her.

Everyone leaned over and gasped in relief seeing Lucy and Tumnus sprawled on a small path leading down to the stream below. Lucy looked up with a smile "Here." Tumus helped Lucy to stand and they slowly moved down the cliff path, one by one the others followed them down to the stream. Once down the one side, they used the rocks to cross the stream, Tumnus didn't have a problem and led Lucy across, Susan went next followed by Trumpkin who almost fell into the stream when Susan tripped on a loose rock. Trumpkin managed to push Susan back to her feet with a little help from Angelica using her magic. Edmund and Peter never said a word as Peter took Angelica's hand and helped her to cross with Edmund following behind. Once on the other side, they found another small path in the Cliffside and followed it up to the top. While walking up, Lucy kept looking at the trees, still not liking how still there were. "Don't worry my Valiant one, Things will be made right again. You will see." Whispered Tumnus into Lucy's ear. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I have faith Tum."

Once on the other side, both Peter and Trumpkin agreed that making camp would be the best thing and starting fresh in the morning. The girls left to gather firewood while the boys made sure the clearing was safe to sleep in. Once the girls returned they started a fire and cooked the bear meat that Trumpkin had cut from the wild bear. Everyone other than Trumpkin cringed but didn't have anything else to eat besides a few berries. Angelica smiled and pulled a few fishes from a leaf she had placed on the side of the rock. During their time in Narnia eating meat was commonplace at the Cair but once they returned they had all but sworn off meat. It brought back to many memories of the Talking Animals back home in Narnia. Once they had eaten, they adjusted the fire and all laid down around the fire in a circle. Peter grabbed Angelica and cuddled with her, Tumnus laid down near Lucy, then it was Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin.

Susan rolled over and looked at Lucy, "You awake Lu?"

"Hmm.. "

Susan rolled back over to lay on her back, looking up at the stars. "Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?"

Lucy blinked and rolled to lay on her side facing Susan, "You believe?"

"Well… we did get across the gorge. After _I _wasted even more time by going to the river." Replied Susan with a sigh.

"…. I .. don't know. Perhaps you didn't want to. Not really?" replied Lucy rolling back onto her back to look up at the stars again. Tumnus at her side smiled softly at her.

Everyone was silent as Susan and Lucy spoke in hushed whispers.

Susan sighed, "You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you Lu? Even Peter and Edmund knew that we would come back at some point."

"I'd always hoped so. Narnia is home Susan, our family is here." She linked her fingers in Tumnus' as he lay half asleep by her side. "Peter knew Angelica was out there so he held onto hope, and Edmund felt complete here. We believed."

Susan rolled over so her back was to Lucy, arms curled under her head "I was just getting used to being back in England."

Lucy turned her head to look at Susan again, "You are happy here right, Sister?"

"While it lasts." Said Susan with tears in her eyes.

Lucy wiped at her eyes, staring up at the stars until her eyes closed. She dreamed of meeting the dryad's again, the trees moving and Aslan showing himself. During her dream she heard a twing snap and it woke her up. She sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tumnus sat up beside her, "What is it?"

Lucy looked around the camp, eyes going wide as she heard a twig snap again, "Aslan" she whispered. She turned to Susan, shaking her shoulder "Sister.. get up!"

Susan waved her hand over her shoulder at Susan, "Sure thing Lu.. whatever you say Sister."

Lucy sighed standing, Tumnus at her side. "Lucy?" asked Tumnus. Lucy began to walk, touching a tree here and there, "Please wake up." She whispered.

Angelica and Peter were tuned to each other and when Peter was with Angelica he was tuned to the area he was in. When Angelica rolled away from him and lifted her head towards the forest, Peter adjusted himself to look where she was. "Lucy." Whispered Angelica rising and grabbing her sword to follow Tumnus and Lucy into the woods. Peter nodded and picked up his sword and followed after the two. Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin still snored away.

**Chapter 7 ~ ** Prince Caspian? Guardian?

During Lucy and Tumnus' exploring they heard growling; Lucy moved to some bushes and went to peak over it when she and Tumnus had hands over their mouths. Both had wide eyes when they were able to turn their heads to see Angelica and Peter behind them. Both put fingers to their lips and all four peeked over the bushes to see a Minotaur. Peter drew his sword and silently moved around the bush, motioning the others to stay behind. Angelica rolled her eyes and pulled her staff out. As Peter went to attack the Minotaur, a human male came out of nowhere, blocking Peter's sword. Angelica growled low in her throat and rushed from the bushes to protect Peter's back when another Minotaur came at Peter with his ax. Angelica blocked it and wagged her finger at the creature. "You wish big guy."

Angelica kept the Minotaur busy while Peter and the male clashed swords. It wasn't long before Peter swung his sword while Caspian ducked causing Peter's sword to stick into a tree. The man stood back up and kicked Peter in the chest causing him to fall back into Angelica, who turned and caught him. Putting him back on his feet Angelica went to lunge at the man with her staff when the man pulled Rhindon from the tree and held it.

"NO! STOP!" shouted Lucy standing up from behind the bushes and the fighting stoped rather quickly. Angelica and Peter looked around as the woods filled with Narnians. The man pointed Rhindon at Peter and Angelica. Peter put Angelica behind him and looked at the man, "You have Queen Susan's horn?"

"I am Prince Caspian, Who are you?"

"Peter!" shouted Susan and Edmund as they and Trumpkin moved around the bushes, weapons drawn. Hearing the name, Caspian looked down at the sword, tilting his head at the lion head on the hilt, he looked over at the two in front of him. The girl had a golden staff with a lion head on it as well. "You are High King Peter?"

Peter smirked while Angelica rolled her eyes and moved to stand next to him, staff still in hand. "I do believe you called us?"

Caspian looked dumbfounded, "Well.. yes.. but I really thought you would be older."

Peter rolled his eyes, Angelica grinned, "I guess we can always come back in a few years when we are _older_." she said.

"NO! No.. it's alright. I.. just wasn't.. Well.. none of you are what I expected." Caspian stuttered, his gaze moving around the others that had gathered, his eyes went wide when they landed on Susan standing there in her purple gown bow drawn and ready to use.

Edmund rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeah.. you aren't we expected either." He said, looking at the Minotaur.

A badger emerged from the tree line hands moving in front of him, "Well, a common enemy unites even the oldest of foes"

"We have been anxiously awaiting your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Said a voice from the ground.

All eyes moved to the ground and saw a mouse standing on a rock, bowing at them. Angelica and Peter looked at each other and smiled, Angelica put her staff away.

Lucy squealed and clapped her hands, leaning close to Susan by her side, "HE is sooo cute!"

Hearing the squeal the mouse turned to face the ones behind him, "Who said that?" he demanded drawing his sword.

Lucy moved to Tumnus' side, "… So sorry."

The mouse blinked up at Lucy, putting his sword back in its sheath, "Oh!... well. Your Majesty. With great respect.. I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might be better words more befit a knight of Narnia."

Peter smiled, turning his face into Angelica's hair, "Well at least we know someone can handle a blade."

The mouse turned back to Peter with a bow, "My name is Reepicheep Sire, And yes, indeed. I have recently put it to good use Acquiring weapons for your army."

Peter turned to face Reepicheep once more, "Good. We are going to need every sword we can get."

Caspian sighed, looking down at the sword in his hands again, "I guess you will want your sword back." He said handing Rhindon out to Peter. Peter took it and put it back in its sheath before turning his back on Caspian and walking away.

Angelica sighed softly looking at Caspian, "I am sorry for his behavior."

Caspain looked down at the bronze haired female, eyes going wide, "Warrior Queen."

Susan snorted as she passed them by, following after Peter. Edmund smirked hearing Caspian call Angelica 'Warrior Queen' before he too followed after Susan and Peter. "Does everyone know you Sister?"

Angelica ducked her head, hooking her thumbs into her sword belt. "Hush up Brother!" she said with a laugh.

Lucy and Tumnus moved around the bushes and smiled at Angelica, "Are you in the history books as well?"

Caspian smiled down at the small Queen, "My Professor taught me about the Royals of Old. But one of his ancestors was the ones in your company back before the Warrior Queen disappeared." He looked over at Tumnus, "Master Faun. I see you have returned as well."

Tumnus smiled, "I am a Guardian, I go where my Queen goes." He said bowing at the waist.

Caspian tilted his head to the side, "Guardian? What is that?" he asked, looking after the retreating royals.

Angelica smiled and looked at Tumnus and Lucy, moving her head back towards the others. She looked at Caspian, "A Guardian is someone who has a connection to one of the Kings or Queens of Old. When I first met Peter before we all came to Narnia I knew, deep down that I had to protect him. When Lucy met Tumnus, he protected her and in the end he loved her as well. He was given a chance to be by her side no matter where she is."

Caspian took Angelica's arm and laced it through his, beginning to walk after the others. Angelica made a face and walked with him. "How do you know if you are a Guardian?" he asked.

Angelica looked at Peter and smiled at him. He smiled back though he did stare at her arm in Caspian's. "You feel a spark deep inside. You want to protect them, would do anything to make them smile and lift them up when they aren't themselves." She stopped walking, moving to stand in front of him. "They are my family Caspian. I will do anything to protect Peter and the others. Each of them have a Guardian, Queen Susan and King Edmund are the only two left. Are you asking because you felt something?"

Caspain looked over her head at the dark haired Queen. "The Gentle Queen.. she is beautiful, smart, and feisty. I saw her ready to fight and my heart stopped." He said, laying his hand over his heart.

Angelica looked over at Susan and back at Caspian. "Heart stopped?"

"I … didn't want her to have that bow in her hands. She shouldn't have to fight .. at all."

Angelica smiled at Caspian, laying her hand over his arm, "That's a start."

Peter growled under his breath, moving over to claim Angelica. "She is mine." He said to Caspian.

Caspian blinked at Peter then at Angelica, making the connection. "_She _is the High Queen that was only mentioned as the High King's wife. I was never told that the Warrior Queen and the High Queen were one in the same."

Angelica smiled, leaning into Peter's side as Caspian moved around them to talk to Susan. "Peter.. my love." She said, laying her hand over his cheek. "I do not like Caspain my King. I do believe that he could be Susan's Guardian though."

Peter pulled Angelica close and turned to look at Caspian and Susan. "You have got to be joking. He's a Prince and has his place here."

Angelica smiled, trying not to laugh. "Just as _you_ have a place in England?"

Peter turned his head down to Angelica a frown on his face, "Why do you have to be so bloody smart?"

"So you agree?"

"Aye, my Catty Queen I believe I do have a place in England. With _you_!" he said with a laugh, kissing her deeply.

After kissing him back she pulled away, nipping his lip with her teeth. "We really should get to the How Kingy."

"Yeah… there is a war to fight." Said Peter, wrapping his arm around her waist and moving to the others.

Angelica laughed softly, "Would it really be bad for Caspian to be a part of the Family?"

"That remains to be seen My Angel. Susan has always said she doesn't want a Guardian."

"We can't always have what we want Sire."

"Very true my Guardian. Let's get to the How and see what we can do for our people." Peter kissed the side of her head and moved to the front of the group to walk next to Caspian. Angelica walked with Edmund, Susan , Lucy and Tumnus behind them.

The badger who was called Trufflehunter looked at Trumpkin, "What are they like?"

Trumpkin rolled his eyes, "They complain a lot. Stubborn as mules in the morning they are. All but the small one and the Lioness."

Another dwarf moved up next to the duo, "So you like'em?" he grumbled.

"Well enough I suppose." Said Trumpkin with a smile as they walked.

**Chapter 8 ~ **Aslans How

Coming out of the trees, Peter stopped walking and stared at the structure in the middle of an open field. Angelica linked her fingers in his and looked at Aslan's How. Moving once more they crossed the field and stopped once more at the ramp leading into the How itself. Centaurs gathered on each side and raised their swords. Angelica and Peter started walking with Susan and Edmund following them and then Lucy and Tumnus following behind them. Caspian let the Kings and Queens of Old enter the How first before he started walking again. Lucy smiled seeing all the Centaurs, she waved at a child who had his sword pointing to low. They entered the darkness of the How and were surprised and pleased to see so many Narnian's making weapons.

Caspain stepped up to Peter and Angelia, "It may not be what you are used too, but we can defend it."

Susan and the others had went to explore when Susan reappeared, "Brother, Sister.. you both may want to see this." She shouted disappearing back around the corner.

Peter looked at Angelica and Caspian before grabbing a torch from the wall and following after Susan. Entering the chamber they felt their jaws drop. All along the walls were carvings of them as they were when they lived in Narnia. "It is us." Said Susan.

Lucy clutched Tumnus' hand, looking around the chamber. She looked at Caspian who grew up with the changes. "What is this room?" She asked.

Caspian blinked, looking at first Lucy and the Faun, then the others. "You really don't know where we are?"

Caspian took a torch from the wall and motioned them to follow him. Glad for once he knew more than the High King. Entering another chamber he laid the torch into a trough filled with oil. The fire caught and followed the trough around the room, lighting the room up, revealing carvings of Narnians and Aslan. In the middle of the room stood the cracked Stone Table.

Lucy blinked, moving from Tumnus she walked towards the Table. She swallowed and looked at the carving of Aslan and turned back to the group. "HE has to know what he is doing."

Peter looked at the carving as well, sighing and looking at the others before standing tall. The air of the High King around him once more. "We have to do this on our own." He took Angelica's hand in his as one by one they all looked at Aslan's image on the wall.

**Chapter 9 ~ **Battle Plans Round 1

After they had realized that Aslan's How was a monument to the Stone Table and the Golden Age, Peter had asked Caspian to gather the Narnian's so that a battle plan could be formed. Peter stood near the Stone Table, Edmund stood to his left and Angelica to his right. Susan stood back with Caspian while Lucy sat on the steps of the table with Tumnus by her side. "It is only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means this same men aren't protecting the castle"

Reepicheep hopped onto a rock, "What do you suggest Sire?"

Both Peter and Caspian spoke at once, "We-" "Our- "

Peter looked at Caspian with a glare and Caspian raised his hands in defeat and moved back to the wall. Peter nodded his head and looked back around the room. "We strike them before they strike us."

"No way. You're crazy! No one has ever taken that castle and lived." Said Caspian moving back towards the middle of the room.

Peter glared at Caspian, "First time for everything."

"We would have the element of surprise." Said Trumpkin moving forwards.

"We have the advantage here." Said Caspian.

"We can probably hold them off indefinitely if we dig in." said Susan moving to stand by Caspian.

Angelica blinked at Susan, moving to stand by Peter's side. Caspian very well could be her Guardian with the way she was siding with him. "The How wasn't built to be a Fortress."

Peter wrapped an arm around Angelica, "I appreciate what you have done Caspian but this place is a tomb."

Edmund moved to stand next to Peter and Angelica, "Yea.. if the Telmarines are smart, they can just starve us out." he said crossing his arms.

Peter shook his head, being High King wasn't easy but he was natural at it he looked at Glenstorm the Centaur, "If I can get your troops in can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm nodded, "Or die trying my liege."

Lucy stood up from the Table, "That is what I am worried about."

Peter tilted his head at her, "sorry?"

Lucy waved her hands in the air, "You are all acting like there are only two options: die here or die there.

"You haven't been listening Sister."

Lucy stomped her foot, hands on her hip, "No. _You _haven't been listening. Have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Brother?"

Peter sighed, looking around the room "We need to do this Lucy. "

Angelica looked down, "Nothing ever happens the same way twice Little Sister."

"We should get ready. Tonight is as good as any." Said Edmund leaving to go find some armor.

Peter led Angelica to an empty chamber, wrapping her in his arms. "I want you to stay here Angel." He whispered into her hair.  
Angelica cupped his face in her hands, "You leave me behind Peter Pevenise and I will just find my own way there."

Peter stared down at his love, smiling as he watched her eyes flash from dark brown to lion gold. He had to laugh, running his fingers along the curve of her cheek. "Yes.. I know you will. Alright. My Guardian will come with the King."

Angelica smiled, playing with his hair, "Now.. where were we?" she asked softly, licking her lips.

Peter's eyes darkened and he smiled, bending his head to brush his lips over hers. He pressed her up against the rock wall, "I want you my Angel." He whispered into the curve of her neck.

Angelica tilted her head to the side, letting him have more of her neck. "I want you too Kingy."she said, lifting herself wrapping her legs around his waist.

Peter groaned, nipping her neck and pressing into her. "Against the wall?"

"Against the wall, on the floor. It doesn't matter Peter, Its been too long." She said, removing his sword belt and letting it drop to the floor. She unlaced his vest and pushed it from his shoulders.

Peter in turn removed her belt and unlaced her top, kissing the skin he exposed.

Anyone walking by the chamber quickly moved away when the sounds of moans and groans reached their ears.

**Chapter 10 ~ ** Castle Seize

The time had come to lay siege to the castle. A gryphon carried Edmund to one of the towers of the castle while everyone else waited on the hill for his signal. Angelica, Peter, Susan and Caspian waited on the hill with Trumpkin and the rest of the gryphons. Seeing Edmunds signal of a few clicks of his flash light had everyone in the air flying to the castle. Once along the wall walk, the gryphon's let the humans go, Caspian cut down a soldier with his sword while Susan saw one coming from a door way and shot him with an arrow. A few more guards on duty showed up and Angelica and Peter cut them down as well. Once the guards were taken care of, Caspian tied off some ropes and the small group climbed down the wall to the Professors room. Angelica kept looking at Peter and shaking her head, Peter would nod but kept going. This wasn't going to end well and nothing Angelica could do would stop it.

Caspian lightly tapped on the window, "Professor?" when no one answered, he opened the window and the group went inside. The room was trashed, Caspian picked up a pair of eye glasses from the table and felt tears come to his eyes. He looked up at the royals, "I have to find him."

"There isn't time. You have to get to the gatehouse." Whispered Peter harshly.

Caspian nearly growled, "You wouldn't even be back in Narnia if it wasn't for him! I wouldn't be alive if he hadn't helped me!"

Susan sighed softly, looking at Peter and Angelica. "You two go deal with Miarz. I'll help Caspian."

"I'll still make it to the gatehouse on time." He said, grabbing Susan by the hand and running from the room.

Angelica felt a smile tug at her lips. But didn't say anything and left to go find Miarz.

Peter followed after her, "Not a time for jokes Angel."

Angelica rolled her eyes, "I was just remembering a time when you sided with me on almost everything. Much to the annoyance of your sister."

"I don't like him Angelica." Peter replied, cutting down a few more soldiers on the way down the hall way.

"You don't have much choice Kingy." Angelica said, pulling Peter to a stop and running down a different hallway.

They burst into a bedroom, weapons ready to see Caspian holding a sword at Miraz while Susan pointed her arrow at Prunaprismia. "Caspian! We don't have time. You're supposed to be at the gate house." Shouted Peter looking between the occupants of the room.

Caspian was all but shaking in rage, "NO! Tonight I know the truth." He looked at his uncle "Did you kill my father?"

Miraz smiled coldly, "Now we get to the bottom of it."

Prunaprismia looked at her husband oddly, "You said your brother died in his sleep?"

Miraz chuckled, "Well.. that was more or less the truth."

Caspian hissed through his teeth in anger, moving forward the tip of his sword pressed into Miraz' neck, causing his uncle to press against the window. "One more time, Did you kill my father?"

"Caspain.. please. This won't make things any better." whispered Susan, keeping her arrow pointed at the woman in the bed.

Miraz closed his hands into fist, "We Telmarines wouldn't have had anything had we not taken it. Your father knew that better than anyone."

His wife looked sadly at her husband, "How could you?"

He looked at his wife, "For the same exact reasons you will pull the trigger on that crossbow." He shouted at his wife walking towards Caspian.

Susan turned her arrow onto Miraz, "Stop! Stay where you are."

Prunaprismia got scared and fired the arrow hitting Caspian in the arm. He jerked long enough for Mariz to escape behind a hidden secret door.

The four ran from the room, Caspian holding his arm where he had jerked the arrow from it. The bells began to ring announcing that intruders were inside. Peter took off down a hallway leading to the gate house, Angelica growled and raced after "Peter!"

"Our army is just outside Angel!"

Susan and Caspian look at each other and followed the couple to the gatehouse. Peter was able to get outside and shout to Ed "Now ED! Signal the troops!"

Edmund was fighting a solider and looked down at Peter, "Kinda busy here Pete!"

Peter ran to the wheel and tried to open the gate, the wheel was heavy and wasn't moving.

Angelica helped him to push while Susan tugged on his arm. "It's too late! We have to go while we still can!" she shouted.

Peter shook his head, "NO! Help me. We can still do this."

Susan looked at Caspian and together they helped raise the gate of the castle. Susan glared at her brother, "Who are you doing this for Peter?" she looked over at Angelica, "And you are his Guardian! Stop him!"

Angelica watched as Glenstorm and his troops rushed into the courtyard, a sad look in her eyes, "He is out to prove himself Susan. Right now there is nothing I can say or do to change his path. Other than be by his side when he falls." She pulled her sword from its sheath and looked at Susan.

Susan nodded and pulled an arrow from her quiver, "Then I guess we will all fall here." She rushed out into the fight. Angelica sighed and rushed to fight next to Peter.

The fighting wasn't in full swing yet before Peter, a satyr and Angelica began to make their way up some stairs to get to Miaz who had just showed himself again. The satyr was able to make it to the balcony first only to have Miaz stab him with his sword. The satyr fell past Peter and Angelica on the stairs and hit the ground hard. Peter felt tears gather in his eyes and looked back at Angelica fighting with sword and dagger. He went back down and shoved a soldier off her, grabbed her hand and jumped from the lower part of the stairs, "Fall back! Retreat!"

Peter ran with Angelica close behind towards the gate, both calling out to retreat to any Narnian they passed. Glenstorm found Susan in the midst of soldiers and swung her up on his back, racing under the gate a Minotaur was holding up. Angelica stopped mid run and looked around, "Caspian?"

Peter pushed her towards the gate, "Go! I'll find him." He didn't wait to see if Angelica listened this time or not, but ran back to the courtyard. Angelica stayed close to the gate, using some magic to help keep the Minataur upright and strong enough to hold up the gate, taking the pain that came with the arrows being fired at him.

Caspian bursts from the barn on a horse with his professor on another one. He threw the reins of a third horse at Peter and kicked the horse into a gallop. Peter kicked a soldier and jumped onto the horses back. Caspian and his Professor made it under the gate, barley noticing that Angelica was still standing there. Peter galloped to the gate, plucking Angelica off her feet as he rode by. Without Angelica to help hold the Minotaur in place he fell, the gate crashing on top of him. Peter looked behind him and felt tears fall from his eyes at so many Narnians still in the courtyard. He saw Glenstorm with Susan on his back nod and turned to see one of Glenstorms sons nod back before rushing back into the fight, with the trapped Narnians behind him.

Angelica was dizzy and clutched at the arms holding her on the horse, she shook the arms, "The drawbridge." Peter looked down a pale Angelica and kicked the horse into a gallop, the horse jumped the rising drawbridge and kept running. Once Peter was past the remaining Narnians, the others followed him back to the How.

Peter held Angelica in front of him the whole ride back to the How. Once there, he dismounted and pulled Angelica into his arms. Half afraid he had lost her on his foolish idea. He looked up seeing Lucy running towards them.

"What happened?" she asked as Tumnus joined her.

Peter looked back over his shoulder as he carried Angelica into the How. "Ask him." He snarled.

Susan sighed, "Peter.."

Caspian looked at Peter's back and then to Susan before he spoke in wonder, "Me? You had the chance to call it off and you didn't. We had time."

Peter turned around, "No.. we didn't have time because of you. Had we kept to the plan, those soldiers would still be alive." He hissed, turning again to take Angelica to a chamber.

"Had we just stayed like Queen Susan and I suggest those soldiers would definitely be alive!"

Peter turned once more, "You called us remember?"

"That was my first mistake." He said crossing his arms.

Peter put Angelica in Tumnus' arms and approached Caspian, "No, your first mistake was in thinking you could lead these people."

"At least I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"No, you're right, but you did invade Narnia. You have no more right to be here than Miraz does. Him, you.. Your father. Narnia is better off without all of you!"

Caspian drew his sword in a rush and pointed it at Peter, Peter seeing Caspian draw his sword pulled his own, the swords clanged together while the boys glared at each other.

"Stop it you two." Shouted Edmund as he helped Glenstorm put Trumpkin on the ground. Lucy gasped and hurried to his side, dripping a single drop into his mouth. She smiled down at him when he opened his. "What are we doing outside? Those Telmarines will be here soon."

Peter put his sword away and took Angelica back into his arms, heading to an empty chamber so she could rest. Caspian sighed and went for a walk around the How, Susan was torn between checking on her sister-in-law and following Caspian. She followed Caspian. Edmund and Lucy sighed softly, moving inside the How to help prepare for the Telmarines.

**Chapter 12 ~ ** Even More Problems

Peter took Angelica to an empty chamber and laid her on a cot. He brushed the hair from her eyes and watched as any injuries she had gotten healed. He put his head in his hands and let the tears fall over the loss of the Narnians. He didn't know how long he sat there, but when he felt the icy magic tickle down his spine his head jumped up and he raced from chamber. The tingle took him to the Stone Table where Edmund and Trumpkin were just arriving. The three rushed into the room with swords drawn. A hag seemed to fly through the air knocking the sword from Peter's hand, Trumpkin got into a sword fight with his friend Nikabrik, while Edmund took on the werewolf. All three trying to get to Caspian as he stood with raised hand towards the figure in the ice.

Lucy heard the noise and rushed into the room, using her dagger on Nikabrik. Nikabrik grabbed Lucy's arm and twisted it, causing her to drop her dagger. Edmund ran and circled the werewolf, kicking him back. Trumpkin got off the floor and stabbed Nikabrik in the back as he was busy holding onto Lucy. Peter kicked the hag into a pillar and picked up his sword, he entered the circle and pushed Caspian out of the way, pointing his sword at the figure. "You!" he spit.

"Oh.. Peter, my darling. How I have missed you. Come to me Little King, just one drop." She reached her hand out, "You know you can't do this alone."

Angelica woke up alone in an ice cold chamber. The smell of icy sweet magic tickled her nose and had her stumbling from the room. She made it to the Stone Table in time to see Peter standing in front of the White Witch. "Peter!"

The Witch looked up with an icy smile on her face, "Ahh the Princess has returned. Come give your Auntie a hug." She said reaching with her other arm towards Angelica.

Peter lowered his sword half way to the ground, his eyes beginning to gloss over. The Witch froze, her eyes going wide she groaned softly as the ice wall shattered around Peter. Edmund stood on the other side his sword raised in the air. He put his sword back in the sheath, "I Know.. You had it sorted." he said looking at Peter. He moved around the carvings and stopped at Angelica's side, he smiled at her and left the room.

Peter and Caspian look at each other then turned to face the carving of Aslan, hearing a noise behind them, they turned to see Susan and Angelica in the door way. Susan shook her head a look of disappointment on her face before she walked out too. Angelica looked down at the floor before she too, turned and stumbled back down the hall.

Peter sighed and sat down on the stone steps in front of the carving of Aslan. Caspian raised his arms in the air, "You aren't going after the High Queen?"

Peter looked down at the floor, "I will.. not yet though."

Lucy walked into the room, nodded at Caspian and sat down beside her brother. Caspian nodded and left the siblings alone. His first goal was to find Susan.

Peter sighed, putting his arm around his sister's shoulders, "You are lucky Lu." He said.

"Why is that?" she asked looking at Peter and then at Aslan's likeness.

"To physically see Aslan. I'd like to have been able to see him too."

"Maybe we are the ones who need to prove ourselves to him." She smiled and stood up. "I think your wife wants to talk to you."

Peter smiled, "Thanks Sister." He said, reverting back to the more formal speech they had used in the Gold Age.

Lucy curtsied and gave Angelica a hug when she stood by the steps. "Sister. I do believe the High King has something he wishes to say." With that Lucy left the room.

Angelica wrapped her arms around her waist and turned to face the carving. Peter stood up and wrapped his arms around his love, pulling her back to his front. "I love you Angelica Dawn Pevenise. I am sorry for not listening when we had the battle meeting. I am sorry for not paying attention when you kept giving me hints on the way to the Castle. I am just sorry I am not the husband you had." He whispered in her hair.

Angelica blinked back her tears, turning in his arms. "I Love you Peter William Pevensie. And yes, you are the man I married so long ago. You are also the man I fell in love with that first day when you and the others stood on my Papa's stair case acting so like the parent." She smiled up at him.

"I don't deserve you Angel mine." he said putting his head on her neck.

Angelica wrapped her arms around him and just held him. Before she could say or do anything Edmund appeared in the room out of breath. "Pete.. Angel.. you both better come quick." He said, turning and rushing from the room once more.

Peter grabbed Angelica's hand and ran out of the room with her. They followed Edmund up to the third level and looked out to the forest line. The Telmarines had arrived with catapults and Miraz in full golden armor was in front. "We are so dead." Whispered Edmund.

Angelica looked at the advancing Telmarines, then back at the How. She tugged on Peter's hand and nodded back inside. Peter smiled down at her, "I hear and obey my Warrior Queen." He looked at those standing with him, "Gather in the Stone Table chamber. We need to make a plan." He turned and walked back inside with Angelica.

**Chapter 13 ~ ** Battle Plan Round 2

Once inside the chamber, Peter explained what his idea was. Trumpkin wasn't thrilled with the idea, "Cakes and Kettedrums! That's your big idea? Sending the little one out alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?!" he shouted pointing his finger at Lucy standing next to Tumnus and Susan.

Peter put his head in his hands, Angelica wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "It's our only chance, Trumpkin."

"I am going with her Trumpkin. She won't be alone." Said Susan, putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Trumpkin shook his head, "Too many have died already."

Trufflehunter stepped forward, "Nikabrik was my friend too. He lost hope Trumpkin. Queen Lucy still has it, High Queen Angelica and High King Peter have it. King Edmund has it. Master Faun has it." He looked at Trumpkin, "I still have hope."

Trumpkin looked at Susan and Lucy and sighed, "Fine."

Reepicheep smiled, raising his sword, "For Aslan!"

The Bulgy Bear raised his paw, "For Aslan."

Peter hugged Angelica, smiling at those in the room, "For Aslan."

"Let me go with you." Trumpkin said, moving to Susan and Lucy.

"No Trumpkin. We need you here." Said Lucy with a smile.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan return." Said Peter.

Caspian cleared his throat and stepped forward, "I may have an idea…"

Peter and Angelica looked over at Caspian, he smiled, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as a king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one thing in particular that may buy us some time."

"What is it Prince?" asked Angelica, her fingers curling into the material of Peters tunic in the back.

"Miarz likes a challenge. Send him a challenge of combat. His own pride will have him accepting. We can use that time to allow the Queens to get out."

Peter nodded, "Let us write out the letter and send a few out to deliver the challenge."

Angelica turned her head into his shoulder, knowing that he would be the one fighting.

Paper, ink and quill was brought into the room, Peter handed the items to Tumnus. "Mr. Tumnus, would you do the honors of writing out the notice?"

Tumnus stepped forward a smile on his face. "Thank you High King Peter. I do sure miss writing." He took the items and set to work. Once the letter was written Tumnus handed the letter to Peter and he showed it to Angelica. She sighed and turned her head away again. "I'll go with Edmund, Glenstorm, and Wimbleweather to deliver it."

Peter looked at Angelica in shock. "No way. Not over to their lines." He grabbed her hands to make her look at him.

"You would allow your brother to go? Edmund will read the letter, but these are more my people than yours. Let me do my job as Princess of Narnia and Guardian of the High King. Edmund doesn't have his Guardian yet, let me do what Aslan said I was to do from the start. Protect you all."

Edmund rolled the letter and watched the couple argue, "She'll be safe Pete. Glenstorm and Wimbleweather will be there too. But she is more than just your wife or Queen. She is a warrior too. Let her be."

Peter sighed, kissing Angelica's forehead. "Just make sure you come back in one piece Angelica." He turned and left the room.

Angelica sighed looking at those remaining. "Shall we put our armor on and get this done with?" she too turned and left the room to find armor.

Edmund nodded and motioned to the others to get ready.

**Chapter 14 ~ **Across Enemy Lines

Once everyone was ready, they walked across the field with green branches in hand. Once on the enemies' side, they were allowed to pass. Wimbleweather and Glenstorm waited outside the tent, hands on their weapons while the High Queen and King Edmund were inside.

Edmund pulled up the visor on his helmet and unrolled the notice, "_I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King over all Kings in Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, to Miraz, Son of Caspian the Eighth, sometime Lord Protector of Narnia and now styling himself King of Narnia, Greetings. _

_For to prevent the effusion of blood, and for the avoiding of all other inconveniences likely to grow from the wars now levied in our realm of Narnia, it is our pleasure to adventure our royal person on behalf of our trusty and well-beloved Caspian in clean wager of battle to prove upon your Lordship's body that the said Caspian is lawful King under us in Narnia both by our gift and by the laws of the Telmarines, and your Lordship twice guilty of treachery both in withholding the dominion of Narnia from the said Caspian and in the most adhominable bloody, and unnatural murder of your kindly lord and brother King Caspian Ninth of that name. Where fore we most heartily provoke, challenge, and defy your Lordship to the said combat and monomachy, and have sent these letters by the hand of our well-beloved and royal brother Edmund, sometime King under us in Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, to whom we have given full power of determining with your Lordship all the conditions of the said battle. Given at our lodging in Aslan's How this XII day of the month Greenroof in the first year of Caspian Tenth of Narnia."_

He rolled the letter back up and looked at Miraz. Miraz tapped his chin, "Tell me Prince Edmund…

Angelica coughed "King"

He looked over at Angelica, "Pardon?"

Edmund smiled, "I am King Edmund actually. I am just a King. Peter is High King. It's really confusing."

Miraz looked over at Angelica, "And who are you?"

"His Guardian." She removed her helmet, her eyes flashing lion gold.

The men sitting with Miraz sat back in their seats, whispering to each other.

"_Is that the Lion?" _

"_That's just a legend."_

"_It's a girl?!" _

Miraz smacked the table, waving his hand around him, "Why would we risk such a proposal when our army can wipe you all out by nightfall?" he asked with a smirk.

Angelica growled lowly, "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?"

Edmund smiled, "A week ago you thought Narnians were a fairy tale."

Miarz smiled, "And they will be again."

Angelica smiled, "Then you don't have anything to be fearful of?"

Miraz laughed, "It is not a question of bravery."

"I guess you are _bravely _refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund said with a smirk.

Miraz frowned, "I never said I refused."

The males sitting with Miraz offered their support and even tried to talk him out of it. Miraz stood up, his sword in his hand. "I am _not _avoiding anything!"

Again the men tried to talk to Miraz, "Enough!" he pointed his sword at Edmund, Angelica slipped in front of Edmund, golden staff in hand. "You both had better hope that your High King's sword is sharper than his pen."

Edmund smiled, "It's sharper." He said, tapping Angelica on the shoulder. She backed up slowly, pushing Edmund out the tent flap. Once outside, they quickly made their way back to the How in one piece.

Peter was waiting for them when they got back. He hugged Edmund and turned to Angelica, wrapping his arms around her. "So glad you all made it back."

Glenstorm smiled, "Did you think we would not Sire?"

Peter smiled at the Centaur, "I knew you and Wimbleweather could handle things. "

"Angelica threw Miraz for a loop. Whatever she has done people know her. Those men sat back the moment she pulled her helmet off, bronze hair and lion eyes glaring at them. It was great!" Edmund laughed.

Peter looked at Angelica, her lion eyes gone and brown eyes stared back at him with a light blush on her cheeks. "I haven't ever done anything."

Glenstorm smiled, laying his hand on Angelica's shoulder. "You are the Warrior Queen, The Princess of Narnia, High Queen of Cair Paravel, The Lady Lioness. Many still remember you and know you tried everything you could to keep the Peace once the Kings and Queens disappeared. Be proud of that my Queen. You did good while you were here." With that he entered the How.

Angelica blushed even more, Peter laughing at her. "One day you shall have to tell me what you have done without me around my Catty Queen."

She shook her head, "One day. For now, there is the matter of seeing our Sister's off and preparing for the Challenge you are to be in."

Peter nodded and keeping his arm around Angelica he motioned to Edmund to walk with them to get ready.

"Angelica and I will go down with you when the time comes. We can have Bulgy Bear and Glenstorm down with us. "

Peter frowned at having Angelica so close but he knew he couldn't have her anywhere else. Losing her had messed him up. He looked down at his ring, "Reminds me, are we still married?"

Angelica looked at her own ring and smiled, "What do you want?"

"Just you Angelica." He smiled.

"Then so long as you wish it, yes. And one day, we can make it official to those in England." She said.

"I like that idea my Catty one." He pressed her up against the wall of one of the chambers and kissed her hard, hands moving over her body, memorizing her shape. Angelica moaned softly into the kiss, her own hands moving over him as well. She was scared but knew this was something that had to be done. Soon they broke the kiss, smiling at each other. With small nips and soft kisses they broke apart, going to get armor and sharpen their swords.

**Chapter 15 ~ ** The Duel

Edmund, Angelica and Peter walked out of the How, the Narnian's were gathered around the How and the forests on one side, while Miraz's men were on the other side. In the middle of the field there was ruins and a stone slab that used to be part of the How itself. Glenstorm stood on one side near a column, while the Bulgy Bear stood on the other side near a column. Angelica handed Peter his sword, giving him a small smile. Edmund stood on his other side and handed him his helmet, nodding his head at him. Peter nodded at both at them, moving to his side of the slab. Mairz was sitting on a chair, smirking at the young people. He whispered something to the soldier next to him, who nodded.

Peter drew his sword and got into position. Mairz stood up, sword in hand. The two began to circle each other. Miarz smiled at the young King, "There is still time to surrender."

Peter moved his sword, "Feel free to do so."

Miraz glared, "How many more must die for the throne?"

Peter smiled, "Just one." He pulled his visor down and jumped at Miraz. With swords clashing the two armies cheered on each side. Peter hit Miraz in the back, which in turn had Miraz knocking the helmet off Peter's head. Peter swung low and made a cut on Miraz's leg. Miraz swung which had Peter falling down but jumped up quickly. Mariz tripped Peter once he was up and then stepped on his shield arm. Peter yelled out as Miraz swung at him, Peter rolled out of the way, blocking Miarz's wild swings. Peter stopped rolling and Miraz swung wide, throwing him off balance. Both quickly got back to their feet, breathing heavily and bent over. Looking up he saw Caspian and Susan ride up on Caspian's horse.

Miraz smirked, "Does his highness need a respite?"

Peter, glanced over to Miraz, "Five minutes?"

Miraz spat, "Three"

Both combatants returned to their sides of the slab. Peter sat down and Angelica wiped his forehead with a cold cloth, giving him a water skin to drink from. Peter looked over at Susan, "Lu?"

Susan nodded, "She got through.. with a little help." She smiled over at Caspian.

Peter nodded at him, "Thank you for helping my Sisters."

Caspian smiled, ducking his head, "Well, you are a little busy."

Peter looked back at the How and then at those gathered around him, "Sister, better get up there just in case we need your arrows. I do not expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan nodded and hugged Peter, he cringed and pulled away. "Sorry Brother."

Peter patted her shoulder with his hand, "It's alright."

Susan nodded, "Take care Brothers and Sister. " she adjusted her quiver and ran for the How and the archers on the third level.

Edmund moved over to Peter's side, "Keep smiling Brother."

Peter raised his sword in the air and smiled wide for the Narnian's. The cheers rang out from everyone. Peter sighed, holding his arm. Edmund looked at him and took his arm in his hands. "Ed.. Brother, I think it's dislocated. .." he turned to Angelica, "What do you think happens back home if you die here? " he looked back at the field, "You both have always been around. One always close, my brother, and the other in my heart, my Angel. I never really… AWWW"

Edmund jerked Peter's arm back into place, "Save it for later Brother. "

Angelica smiled at him, "Good work Edmund. That shut him up." She looked at Peter, "No one will die here. I promise you that. Wasn't Edmund saved all those years ago? This will be no different." She held out his helmet, Peter shook his head, putting his sword in his shield hand he wrapped his gauntlet covered hand around Angelica's head and pulled her face to his. He kissed her hard and deeply. "Thank you My Catty Queen. I love you so much." She smiled, "I love you muches. No go kick his butt Kingy."

Peter walked out to the slab once more, he attacked quickly but Miraz parried the attack. He hit Peter with his shield, causing Peter to fall. Miraz ran to him, Peter blocked and tripped him. Both jumped up and circled each other again. Peter used his sword to knock Miraz's sword from him. Miraz used his shield to keep fighting and blocking each sword thrust Peter did. Peter tried to stab Miraz but missed, MIraz countered by knocking Peter's sword form his hand. Miraz tried to slam his shield into Peter but he caught it. Miarz elbowed Peter in the face and then pushed him into a pillar. Miraz picked his sword back up and swung it at Peter, he blocked it with his vambraces. Peter stood up and punched Miraz' in his wounded leg, he fell down with a yell, dropping his sword.

"Respite! Respite!" he shouted.

"Now is not the time for chivalry, Peter!" shouted Edmund from the sidelines. Angelica moved forward and was held back by Glenstorm.

Peter hesitated, while Miraz held up his arms preparing for the blow. Peter lowered his arm and began to walk back to his side. Once his back was turned, Miraz grabbed his sword and ran at Peter's exposed back.

"Look Out!" shouted Angelica.

Peter dodged the blow and grabbed his sword twisting it around he stab Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz gasped, falling to his knees. Peter took Miraz' sword and held in place.

Miraz looked up at Peter, gasping for breath, "What's the matter boy? To cowardly to take a life?" he sneered.

Peter shook his head, "Your life isn't mine to take." He smiled and looked over at Caspian.

Caspian moved onto the slab and took the sword Peter held out for him. He slowly raised the sword in the air.

Miraz smirked up at his nephew, "Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all." He bowed his head.

Caspian raised the sword, screamed and stabbed the ground in front of Miraz. "I am not like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their Kingdom." He turned and walked away while the Narnian's cheered.

Miraz was helped up by one of the knights, words were exchanged. Angelica tried to move forward but Glenstorm kept his hands on her shoulders. She yelled to Peter which caused him to turn just in time to see Miraz fall over with the arrow sticking out of his back. The knight picked up Miraz' sword, "Trechery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!" he ran back to the Telmarine army.

A few soldiers rushed towards Peter, he turned and cut them down. Glenstorm let go of Angelica who rushed forward sword drawn to stand next to Peter. Edmund appeared at his other side, sword in hand. Peter looked at both who stood next to him, he looked over at Caspian and nodded. Caspian jumped onto his horse and raced back into the How.

**Chapter 16 ~ **Aslan Help Us Please

Peter looked back at the Telmarines and began to count, "One.. two.. three…"

Angelica and Edmund looked at each other then back at the advancing Telmarines. Peter looked up at Susan with the archers, She nodded looking at the archers, "Archers ready!"

Peter looked back at the Telmarines, "Seven… eight… nine… Get Ready!"

The trio watched as the ground under the Telmarines collapsed under them sending many horses into the pit. Susan and the archers released their arrows sending them into the pit to take out any riders down there. A platform appeared in the ground, Narnians emerged from it, circling the Telmarines, swords clashing. Peter looked back up at Susan and frowned when she shook her head. "Lucy…" he whispered.

Angelica laid her hand on his shoulder with Edmund doing the same on the other side. They all looked to the Telmarines. "She'll make it. Have faith Kingy. "

Peter nodded and raised his sword, "Back to the How!"

The trio turned and headed back to the entrance, many Narnians following behind them. Catapults began to fling rocks at the How. Susan saw the rocks shouting at the archers, "Brrrrraaaacccceee Yourrrrssssseeeellllffff"

A rock hit the level Susan and the archers were standing on, Susan fell and Trumpkin jumped grabbing her hand. He held her in place and swung her over to a rock under her. She stood back up and waved at Peter on the ground. She slid down the rock and hurried over to the trio. Caspian joined the group, looking at all of them. Everyone nodded at each other, turning to look at the Telmarines surrounding them. They held their weapons and looked at Peter, he raised his sword and charged at the army. The others followed behind him.

The fighting kept going, many Narnians falling to the Telmarines. Susan lost sight of Caspian and began fighting in the direction she last saw him at. Angelica was fighting at Peter's back, with Edmund on the other side of him. They were getting tired and loosing hope. The ground began to shake and the fighting stopped for a few brief moments, Peter blinked and smiled. A Telmarine was up in the air being held by a tree root. Susan found Caspian climbing out of the pit and helped him out. They turned and smiled at each other then turned to watch as the trees were moving through the Telmarines, taking them out one by one. The Telmarines kept firing rocks at the Narnian's and the trees. One tree was hit and another sent out their roots to wrap around the catapult, dismantling it.

Peter raised his sword with a smile on his face, "For Aslan!"

The Narnian's cheered and charged forwards. They chased the Telmarines towards the River, where they began to cross the bridge. The Narnian's stopped on one side of the river while the Telmarines stopped in the middle. Edmund grinned, Peter grabbed hold of Angelica with a laugh and Susan and Caspian hugged quickly before pulling away just as quickly.

Across the bridge stood Lucy, she moved her cloak to the side and flashed her dagger at the Telmarines, before smiling at them. A giant lion appeared next to her, it almost seemed as if he too smiled. The Telmarines looked back and forth between the two sides, before racing towards the small girl and the lion.

Aslan roared causing the Telmarines to stop once more. Soon the water beneath the bridge began to move quickly. The water gathered together forming the River God himself. He moved quickly towards the bridge, lifting it up so it was eye level with him. One soldier was still on the bridge and swung his sword at the God, the water crashed down on top of the soldier and crushing the bridge. Slowly but surely the Telmarines climb from the river, tossing their swords in a pile on the shore for the Narnian's. Angelica kissed Peter hard, it was wonderful to see the River God again. They smiled at each other and turned to see Lucy and Aslan on the shore.

The Kings and Queens of Old knelt down in front of Aslan, Caspian bowed as well.

Aslan bowed his head, "Rise kings and queens of Narnia."

The group rose all but Caspian. Aslan smiled, "All of you."

Caspian stayed on the ground, head bowed. "I do not think I am ready."

Aslan nodded, "And it is that very reason I know that you are."

Caspian stood as Susan hugged him. Turning at the music coming from behind them they felt their jaws drop as some mice walk between them carrying Reepicheep on a mouse sized stretcher. Lucy dropped to her knees beside them and dropped a small bubble of her cordial into his mouth. Reepicheep took a breath and sat up, he smiled at Lucy. "Oh thank you so much Your Majesty…" he blinked and looked at Aslan. "Oh hail Aslan! It's a great honor to be .." he went to bow and fell forward. He stood back up and looked behind him, seeing his tail missing. He looked back at the monarchs and Aslan, "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He looked over at Lucy, "Perhaps just one more drop?" he held his fingers together to show how much he wanted.

Lucy shook her head sadly, "I don't think it works that way."

Angelica smiled behind her hand, turning to hide in Peter's shoulder. Peter smiled into her hair, holding her close to his side.

"You can still try?" asked Reepicheep.

"It does become you, Small One." Said Aslan.

"All the same great King, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor my little friend." Said Aslan.

"Well, it's not just the honor."Reepicheep sputtered, "It's also for balance… and .. climbing.. and grabbing things." He finished.

Aslan smiled watching as the other mice held up their tails and put their swords near them, "May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

Alsan laughed, "Not for your honor, but for the love of your people…."

Reepicheep spun in a circle a smile on his face as his tail was there again. "Oh look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."

Alsan laughed once more, "Now where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about dear child?" he asked looking at Lucy.

Trumpkin stepped forward nervously, he bowed in front of Aslan. Aslan roared and Trumpkin shuddered.

Lucy smiled at Trumpkin, "Do you see him now?"

Trumpkin nodded, while the monarchs gathered around him and hugged him tight. From the shores of the Beruna River, they made their way slowly back to the Castle. Everyone had a chance to rest up before announcing to the people that Caspian would take the crown.

**Chapter 17 ~ ** King Caspian , Farewell?

The next day sitting on horses Caspian led the way into the castle proper. Aslan walked beside him, with the Narnians and Telmarines mixed together waving to those lining the streets. Peter rode behind them with Angelica by his side, followed by Edmund, Susan and Lucy. Everyone was happy and flags were blowing in the wind. Once inside the castle courtyard, everyone dismounted and Aslan turned to Caspian, "King Caspian, gather everyone by the great oak that overlooks the sea. I'll meet you there."

Caspian looked at Aslan for a moment before nodding and turning to spread the news. He stopped and looked back at Susan before disappearing around a door way. 

Susan sighed softly as Angelica and Lucy wrapped her in their arms. Aslan motioned with his head and Peter took Angelica by the hand. "Aslan wishes to speak to us three." He said including Susan in his gaze.

Lucy frowned, "What about Edmund and I?"

"Why don't you both wait for us at the Great Oak?" whispered Susan.

Edmund frowned as well but took Lucy by the hand and walked off, leaving the older ones to speak with Aslan.

The trio found Aslan overlooking the people gathering in near the Great Oak. "Your time has come. You have some things to learn in your own home." He said.

"You… mean…" Stuttered Susan, looking over the wall at Caspian.

"Nothing ever happens the same way. Don't lose heart and things have a way of working out." Said Aslan with a small smile.

"Angel.. she has magic. Will she be human?" asked Peter, holding Angelica to him.

"What you really mean is will you lose her again."

Peter looked down, "Yes."

Angelica smiled, leaning back against him. She looked at Aslan with a smile. She already knew what the answer would be.

Aslan laughed, "Angelica cannot lose her power because it is what she is. It is in her blood, she is not from your world or even truly from Narnia Peter. She has made her place here and in England with you and Digory. To remove her from that now… "

Peter smiled, hugging Angelica. "But we shall never see Narnia again?"

"You and your Sister have learned all that Narnia can teach you. Though you will see it again. Just not any time soon and not when you expect to." Said Aslan walking down a hall.

Susan sighed, following next to him. Peter and Angelica walked on his other side, thinking over what had been said.

"I think I was so angry before because I had lost, not only a place I called home, where I felt like I belonged but because I had lost someone that made me feel whole." Said Peter.

"And now?" asked Aslan softly.

"So long as I keep my heart open and I believe, I can make my home anywhere." Said Peter.

"Narnia isn't so far from your heart so long as you have faith." Said Angelica.

"Spoken like a Narnian." Said Aslan.

"Lucy has a Guardian and so does Peter. What about Ed and I? You once said we all had one." Asked Susan sadly.

Aslan looked behind her before he spoke, "You do gentle one. It's just a matter of time before they step forth. Sometimes it takes losing something before you realize what you had."

Caspian stopped midstride seeing the trio speaking to Aslan. When they realized what Aslan was looking at they turned to see Caspian. Feeling all eyes on him he smiled nervously, "We are ready. Everyone is gathered." He nodded his head and moved to the Great Oak.

**Chapter 18 ~ **Going Home

Caspian placed himself on the platform where the Great Oak grew from the very stones the castle was built from. It hung over the ledge and seemed to grow from the very castle itself. He cleared his throat, "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." He stepped to the side where Aslan was, looking over at Susan standing with her family.

Voices began to speak from the crowd "It has been generations since we left Telmar." One said.

Aslan stepped forward, "It is not Telmar you will return too. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, Pirates run aground on an island. They found a cave with a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world that our kings and queens hail from." He said looking over at the family. He smiled and turned back to the crowd. "It is to that island that I can return you too. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

One of the Lords stepped forward, "I will go. I accept this offer."

Caspian's aunt Prunaprismia stepped forward as well, holding her infant son in her arms, "We will as well."

She was followed by another lord, and all three stepped up to the great lion. "Because you have spoken first, your future shall be good." Aslan turned and breathed on the Great Oak behind him. The tree twisted and formed an opening in the middle of the trunk. The small group walked through the opening and vanished from sight. Gasps rang from the crowd, "How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths!"

Reepicheep stepped forward and bowed to Aslan, "Sire.. if my example can be of any service, I will take Eleven mice though with no delay."

Angelica squeezed Peter's hand and he turned to look down at her, before looking at Susan. The talk with Aslan a few moments ago had him knowing what had to be done. He stepped forward some, "We will go."

Edmund blinked, "We will?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, our time is over." He let go of Angelica's hand and walked to Caspian, "You should have a trusty sword. I mean we aren't needed here anymore."

Caspian took Rhindon from Peter, looking at the sword and Peter in shock. "I will look after it until you return."

Susan stepped forward with Angelica at her side, "You see.. We won't be coming back."

Lucy blinked, tilting her head, "We aren't?"

Peter looked back at Lucy and Edmund, "You two are." He looked over at Aslan who ducked his head and then back at his siblings, "At least I think that is what was hinted at." He smiled sheepishly.

Lucy stepped forward, "Did they do something wrong?" she clung to Tumnus who came to stand beside her.

Aslan shook his head, "They have learned what they can from this world and now must use that knowledge in their own world."

Peter smiled, taking Angelica's hand in his own, "It's alright Lu. Wasn't how I thought things would end, but I think it is much better. You will understand when you are older. It's time to go back." Peter shook Glenstorms hand, bowed to the others. Angelica hugged them all regardless and smiled at them before moving to Peter's side.

Edmund , Lucy and Tumnus all bowed and the others bowed back lower. Susan stepped forward, giving them a smile before stepping in front of Caspian. "I am glad I was able to return." She whispered.

Caspian smiled down at her, "I wish we had more time together."

Susan smiled softly, "It wouldn't have really worked you know."

"Why ever not?"

Susan giggled, "I am 1300 years older than you silly." She moved to walk away but turned back; wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him softly.

Caspian kissed her back, holding her tightly to him. He let her go and she returned to her family. Lucy made a funny face looking at Tumnus then at Edmund and Susan. "I am sure when I am _older_ I will understand?"

Tumnus laughed, hugging her, "I am older, and I don't really get what she just did."

Edmund snorted, "I am older and I _don't _want to understand."

Peter and Angelica laughed at them, Susan blushed looking over at Caspian. Peter nodded and took Angelica's hand once more, "We go together." She nodded back and together they were the first to step through the opening. Edmund and Susan followed, Susan casting one last look at Caspian before they two were gone.

Lucy and Tumnus were last. Lucy sighed, looking at Aslan once before linking her fingers in Tumnus's. "Lets go.. Thomas." She said with a giggle. They stepped through the opening and were gone.

**Chapter 18 ~ **Home is where the heart is

Blinking the group looked around each other and smile as the train doors open. The geeky boy that Susan didn't want anything to do with looked at them, "Aren't you all coming?"

The group quickly gathered their bags and stepped onto the train. As the doors closed Edmund sighed, looking out the window, "Do you think Angel can go back for me?"

Peter held Angelica to his side, "Over my dead body."

Angelica laughed softly, looking at Edmund, "What for?"

"I left my torch in Narnia." Edmund said sheepishly.

The group laughed and Tumnus smiled, "I am pretty sure we can get you another one Edmund."

Right before the doors closed, a hand shot through pushing them open once more. A dark hair teenager stepped onto the train, wearing the same uniform as the boys. He smiled, "Did you all miss me?"

Susan looked shocked and Lucy squealed. "Caspain!" they all said.

Caspian laughed, walking up to Susan, "Do you think it still won't work?"

Susan blushed and jumped into his arms, "How?"

"Aslan. I am not sure how he did it. But.. I am your Guardian. You wouldn't be going back so I couldn't sleep until you needed me. So.. here I am." He pulled her back some, "I can also return if you don't want me."

Susan felt tears in her eyes, "No.. I want you. And yes.. It will work now."

"Good. Because I didn't want to go back without you." He said, pulling her back to him.

"Wait.. You can go back?" asked Edmund.

"Well… we all can. Angelica can make a portal but the Narnia portal isn't something we can just use whenever." Said Peter looking at Angelica.

"And now that Caspian is with Susan, he will have to go back to check on the kingdom. Which means… "

"I can go back too." Whispered Susan.

"Aslan said our time was over." Said Peter.

"So long as we believe in him, in ourselves, anything is possible. And we have our hope, faith and love Peter. Same for Lucy and Thomas. Now.. Susan and Caspian have theirs." She said leaning back into him.

Peter put his face in her neck, "It's going to be a very long year my Angel."

Angelica laughed, feeling what he meant against her back. "For me as well love. Oh.. Papa said that once this school year is over you can come to him for a tutor."

Peter smiled as the train doors finally shut and the train began to pull out of the station. "Did he now?"

Angelica smiled, tilting her head to kiss his chin.

"There you are Peter!" said a female voice behind them.

The group all looked to see Sara Marshal standing there with a huge smile on her face. She eyed Angelica with disdain and smiled at Peter. "We are still on for the movie right?"

Peter rolled his eyes and put his chin on Angelica's shoulder, "Remember that fight?"

Angelica nodded her head, glaring at the blonde, "The one where I kicked two boys butts?"

Peter grinned, "Yes my love, that one."

"What about it?" she growled.

By this time, the others moved closer to them. Sara wasn't too sure provoking the girl Peter was hanging on was a smart move now. Thank goodness Guy and his boys were never too far behind Sarah. "Sarah.. "

Sarah looked up at Guy and smiled, turning back she smirked at the group. Guy and his boys looked at who Sarah was talking too and turned pale. While all but one female didn't look tough, the boys had that edge to them. Guy was a bully but he wasn't stupid. He had already tangled with four of them, he wasn't going to add another to the mix. "Sarah.. leave the Pevensies' alone. Pick anyone else but the blonde."

Sarah felt her smile fade as she looked at Guy and his group, seeing how pale and shaky they were. She looked back the Peter and his group, really seeing them for the first time. They all had an edge to them, while some were more battle hard than others you knew you were looking at something medieval when you saw them. It was the way they moved, spoke and sometimes dressed. She could see why Peter was so popular and the girl he was draped over had the caged lion look to her. She swallowed and stepped back, "Sorry.. Umm.. enjoy school" with that she pushed her way to the other end of the train.

Angelica laughed as Peter nipped at her neck, turning back to the others she smiled. "I do believe school will be rather enjoyable don't you all?"

Everyone laughed and made their way to seats to finish out the journey to the schools. Somewhere in the distance, a lion roared.


End file.
